Abused
by Infinity-formlesstree4
Summary: A Lucario is repeatedly abused by her owner before being stopped by Green.


"Just what the hell do you think that was Lucario?" My master shouted at me. I flinched as he stormed up to me pointing at the tree I was training against.

"You've been training this Aura Sphere move of yours for three days now! Three whole days I've wasted on your pathetic ass to get this damn move right!" He continued to shout. I closed my eyes and looked down, resisting the urge to cry. He stopped walking around and grabbed a hold of my snout.

"Oh, gonna cry now? I'll give you something to cry about damn it!" He squeezed tightly on my snout and slapped the side of my head. I couldn't dodge; I couldn't even try to decrease the strength of his attack. The impact hit me right in the temple and colors flashed in front of my eyes as I yelped out in pain.

"[Master, stop it! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I need more time to get it right!]" I called out. "[Please forgive me!]" He let go of my snout and shoved me, sending me tumbling into the tree. I whacked the back of my head rather hard against the tree causing more colors to dance in front of my eyes. I closed my eyes and slid to the ground, trying to stop my head from spinning.

"Pathetic thing, get up and do it again." He ordered. I had better not make him any more upset, and I struggled to get to my feet, but the world was spinning around me and I toppled back to the ground, closing my eyes again for a few seconds. I opened them back up in time to see a foot flying towards me. His foot connected directly with my chest and sent me sprawling backwards into a different tree. There was so much pain in my chest, so much. I started to cough, unable to suppress them and was horrified at what I saw on the ground. I was coughing up blood, and there was a lot of it.

"[Master, please…stop it. You're hurting me!]" I said, beginning to cry. My plea fell on deaf ears as he picked me up by the scruff.

"Listen here missy!" he said, putting a finger in my face. "I own you. You are mine. You obey me. You do as I say. If I tell you to stand up, you better stand the fuck up!" I felt myself go flying again as he threw me over his shoulder. I landed on my head and slid a few inches, my back arching over me. I gradually undid myself until I was lying flat, panting, and coughing up more blood on the ground.

"Now, get up." He said angrily. I slowly pushed myself up and worked my way to an upright position.

"[There Master…I'm up. Please…please stop hurting me.]" I begged him. He raised a hand.

"Silence you!" He shouted. "I didn't give you permission to speak. Now, attack that tree again with Aura Sphere." I sighed and nodded, still barely able to keep balance. Closing my eyes, I focused on my Aura powers and I could see the world around me. The world through my Aura eyes always takes my breath away, but now was not the time to think about that. I need to get this move down else my Master will be very upset with me. I put a hand out in front of me and started to focus energy in front of it. A small ball began to form as the energy began to materialize in a visible form. I slowly started to spin it in a circle until it was rapidly spinning. I was about to throw it when there was a loud snap behind me. My concentration fell apart, the ball disappeared and I spun around, arms in the defensive position. Nothing was there. Puzzled I turned around and was face to face with my Master.

"The fuck just happened Lucario?" he said angrily. I turned away and shrugged.

"[I lost concentration Ma-]" His knee connected with my stomach, the air rushing out of my body. I couldn't breathe, oh God I couldn't breathe. His knee was rammed in my stomach and not moving.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." He said, removed his knee, and smacked me across the face again. I toppled to the ground trying to gasp for air. He didn't give me a chance as he rolled me on my back and sat on my chest, preventing me from inhaling.

"You didn't do as you were told! This is your punishment!" He shouted, grabbing my ears and yanking them. I screamed out in pain with what little air was left inside my lungs. Thankfully his knees let up a little allowing me to breathe in some but this relief was short lived as he raised his hand and punched me once.

Twice.

Three times in the side of the head. Whatever sense was left to me…I believe was gone. At this point I was viewing my body from above watching him beat the senses out of my body. I began to weep, thinking I was trapped with this man for the rest of my miserable life. He smacked the side of my face and I jumped back into my body with a jolt. He was glaring at me and raised his fist once more. I closed my eyes and braced for impact but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw another hand had grabbed his, his eyes wide with shock.

"Got you." A feminine voice said. A metallic object smashed into the side of his head and he fell over, bleeding slightly. Behind him was a young girl with a gun in her hand. I struggled to sit up and she turned her attention to me, her eyes filled with worry.

"Shh shh, relax Lucario, you need to rest." She said, rushing over to my side. Her hand went over my face and I visibly flinched, not sure if she was going to hurt me. She withdrew her hands and looked at me quickly before pulling out some device, placing it next to her ear.

"Hello Red? It's Green here. Yeah, I found an asshole beating on his Lucario. Mhm, he's KO'd, I knocked him out with my gun…yeah she's badly injured. OK, I'll see if I can't get her to the nearest Pokémon Center." The whole time this conversation was going on, I was looking back at where my Master was. He was lying on the ground, a small pool of blood forming around his head.

"[M…Master? Are you…OK?]" I called out weakly. The girl had returned her attention to me and I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked over and saw a needle that the girl was holding.

"Sorry Lucario, it's for your own safety." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"[What do you mea…]" I felt very sleepy all of a sudden. The world began to spin and fade around me.

"[Master…]" I called out. Then there was darkness.

==TimeLapse==

My head was throbbing, I was sore all over, and there was something making a beeping noise that was bugging the hell out of me. I slowly opened my eyes and realized quickly I wasn't where I last was. In fact, I was in a bed, there were several people around me and outside, and someone was holding my hand. I looked to my right and saw the same girl holding my hand. She smiled brightly and hugged me. I guess you call it hugging…it was…something new, something different. I liked the feel of it.

"Hello Lucario, how are you doing?" She asked. I placed a paw on my head and shook it a little.

"[I feel very sore…and tired, but fine otherwise…]" I replied. She smiled and raised a hand over my head. I flinched and backed away a little, thinking she was going to hit me. She seemed to tear up a little and turn away.

"I'm sorry." She said. I wanted to say something to her, to tell her it wasn't her fault…but I couldn't. I sighed and turned my head and to my surprise, saw my Master in the bed next to me.

"[Master!]" I said, trying to get up. A hand gently held me down in the bed. I turned around to see the same girl that held my hand hold me back down.

"No no Lucario, you can't go yet. Besides…he isn't fit to be your 'Master', he abused you!" she said, looking angrily over at my Master. I looked up her and then back to him.

"[But, he's my Master.]" I said. She shook her head and smiled, reaching towards my hand. I almost flinched, but she had grabbed my hand by this time.

"He's not your trainer anymore, I am." She said quietly. I looked at her, dumbfounded.

"[You…you're my master now?]" I asked her, looked back over to my Master, and back to the girl. "[But…he caught me as a Riolu…how are you my master now?]"

"He abused you beyond belief; he lost his ability to own you. I want to take care of you now, will you allow me to?" I looked down in the bed and thought for a bit. She seems nice…and doesn't want to hit me. Even her Aura feels pleasant while his was hard and bitter. I sighed and looked back up to her.

"[I suppose I can try…master.]"


End file.
